You and you only
by lucayasbae
Summary: Lucas likes Maya. A lot. Maya's in a relationship. Things are gonna get crazyy
1. Chapter One

"Guys would you quit it!" I laughed as I watched Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews share kisses after every sentence the other said.

"I can't help it Maya! He's just so cute!" Riley said and they kissed again.

"Yeah, sure, but after every sentence?! Even I know that's a lil' too much" I replied, still laughing at them.

"Maya, when you get into a proper relationship you'll understand" Farkle said to me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Excuse me! I am in a proper relationship, there's just something in between us right now" I stated, mumbling my last few words.

"You mean someone, peaches" Riley said with a smug look on her face.

"You know I think I liked it better when your lips were attached to Farkle!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Riley replied and started pecking at Farkle face.

"You look like a bird, honey, please stop" I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Babe, I appreciate your affection but we need to give our dear friend Maya a break" Farkle said and they both turned to me.

"Yes, Farkle! I finally like you!" I laughed. It was supposed to be a joke but Farkle looked offended. He grabbed Riley's face and within 5 seconds they were full on making out. I started gagging. "Get a room!" I shouted. Just then, the bell rang and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Saved by the bell!" I said with a happy expression. Farkle shook his head and Riley just giggled. I closed my locker and followed Farkle and Riley to our first class.

"Hey Maya" Farkle said as we were finishing up class. I looked over at him to give him indication to carry on speaking. "Where's Lucas today?" I had been wondering that myself. He's usually the first one here but I haven't seen him since Friday last week.

"Oh hold on Farkle, let me just look at my phone to track the GPS device I have implanted in his neck" I reply sarcastically. He just rolls his eyes at me and laughs. We grab our books and start to make our way to the cafeteria.

"I'm being serious, you're usually the first one he texts" Farkle looks behind at me and I just shrug.

"I guess he's sick, we haven't spoken since-" I stop myself mid-sentence as I replay that day in my head.

"-the day you told him about Daniel?" Riley intervened. His name gave me chills. Daniel is my 'boyfriend'. We're not that close, he used to parade me around like I was an accessory so we decided not to put a label on 'us'. When I told Lucas about him, he was not impressed.

"Yeah, we haven't spoken since then" I look down in disappointment.

"Peaches, he'll come around" Riley rubbed my shoulder.

"I sure hope so, I miss him" I sigh. Even though it's only been three days, it hurts to know my best friend (other than Riley) is angry at me.

Just then we heard a loud bang come from the dinner line.

"You wanna go Friar?" I heard a familiar voice shout. It was Daniel.

"Not here Dan, it's not the time nor the place" Lucas said, equally matching his volume.

"You're tryna steal my girl, guess what? We've done things you wouldn't believe and she is absolutely amazing in bed" Daniel smirked. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I mean, even if what he is saying is not true, how could he share our private life with the whole school?!

"It's even better when we're at my place because Maya ain't used to her surroundings and she gets all-" before he could finish his sentence, he was on the floor.

"Shit" I mumbled. I run over to the scene. Lucas towering over Daniels unconscious body. You wouldn't think one punch would knock someone out but this was Lucas Friar. When he gets angry, he basically turns into the Incredible Hulk.

I was about to go sit by Daniel and try to help him when I felt a hand on my wrist. The hand spun me around and whispered in my ear "please don't help him" I looked up to see Lucas, his gaze directed at the floor.

"He's my boyfriend Lucas, it wouldn't look right if I helped you" I reply with sympathy. His nostrils flared and if we were a cartoon, smoke would be pouring out his ears.

"Don't call him that, he doesn't deserve that title" Lucas said with a stern voice. "Please, can we go talk?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and tried to smile but fail. Why was this hurting him so much?

"Riley, make sure Dan's okay" I shout. Lucas smiled and I returned it. With him still holding my wrist, we made our way out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter Two

"Lucas!" I shouted for about the hundredth time. "Lucas, will you let go of my wrist!" his hand was still clasped to my wrist and as he dragged me through the halls, his grip got tighter and tighter. "Lucas, let go!" I shouted again and again. "Ow, Lucas. It hurts!" as soon as I said that he let go.

"I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" he stuttered. He looked at my wrist to see the damage he had inflicted. You could see the concern in his facial features. When he lifted his head, I looked into his sea-foam green eyes that I could drown in and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm okay" he smiled shyly, still trying to find the damage on my wrist. "I'm okay, huckleberry" as soon as I said the nickname, he looked up and smiled. "So what did you wanna talk about?" I say trying to move the conversation along.

"Why are you with that asshole?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm with him because I wanna" I reply, childishly. I cross my arms over each other and scrunch up my nose.

"Maya, why are you with him?" He repeated. This time, his tone of voice was harsher.

"He makes me happy"

"Bullshit!" He nearly shouted. I don't know why this means so much to him. "Why are you with him?" He asked me for the third time.

"Why do you care?!" I shout at him. "You didn't care about my past boyfriends before you moved here, why is this such a big deal to you?! I mean we literally just started dating a few weeks ago and I was so scared to tell you because I knew you'd act like this!" The whole time I was rambling, Lucas was looking at the floor, taking deep breaths. "Lucas, why do you care?!" I screamed.

"Because you mean a lot to me Maya!" He screamed back to match my volume. "I care about you so damn much it hurts. I don't want you to get hurt, especially not by him!"

I chuckle. "The thing is, he isn't the one hurting me" I feel tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. I looked down to hide my pathetic emotions.

"Maya-" he started.

"Don't" I finish. "Just- don't" I walk into the girls bathroom. I sit on the sinks and look into the mirror opposite me. I want to scream but, I decide that calling Riley would be a better decision. "Riles, can you come to the bathroom?"

"I'm helping Dan out at the moment peaches, can you wait like 15 minutes? He's really struggling" she replies on the other end of the phone.

"Since when was Daniel more important than helping your best friend?" I question in frustration. I'm so angry at Lucas and at Daniel that I take it out on Riley,

"Why are you starting with me? I haven't done anything, I'll try to be faster. 10 minutes tops, okay?"

"Sure" I manage to say. I hang up on her before she can finish her sentence. I go back to staring at my reflection. The door to one of the stalls opens.

"Maya?" The voice questioned.

"Whoever it is, can you just leave?" I reply and look over to see none other than Missy Bradford. She's the bitchiest person in my entire grade. However, she's also my cousin. "Oh, pumpkin. It's you" I sigh.

"What's up, sugar" she came and sat next to me and put her hand on the small of my back out of comfort.

"I'm in a situation with two people. I care about one so much and the other one is in the way, what do I do?" I put my head in my hands.

"Aww sugar, I'm gonna give you some advice. Be with the one you care about. Get the other one out the way and focus on love" she rubbed my back, trying to soothe my pain.

"That's not awful advice" I respond which made us both chuckle. "You know, I might use it"

"Good! Now I'm gonna go get lunch, I'm starving" she laughed, kissed my cheek and went out the door.

I look at my reflection again and think to myself, focus on love.

—

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry it took me a while to update!


	3. Chapter Three

"Dan! Just hear me out!" I shouted as I chased him down the hallway. "Dan! For gods sake, do you even care?!"

"Maya, I don't have the time for you" he spits at me.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him in surprise. This wasn't the Dan I knew. "You don't have the time to talk to your girlfriend?" I ask him in a sour tone.

"Maya, you chose him. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my girlfriend" I felt my heart ache and my chest get tight. "Now, leave me alone"

He started taking off down the hallway. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" I ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. He quickly turned around and looked down to where we were connected. He looks back up at me and I could feel his.

"Do not touch me" he seethed. He grabbed my hand and forced me up against the wall next to me.

"Dan, you're hurting me" I try to say as his arm forced against my neck. He pushed down harder, trying to suffocate me. I was starting to see dark spots and I knew i would soon be unconscious. I was about to drift off when I heard him mumble something.

"You know what, you're gonna be my girlfriend. We're gonna stay together for a while, it'll torture Friar. You tell anyone about this and I'll hurt that pretty boy you care so much about, got it?!" He whispered yelled. I couldn't reply nor see. Everything was blurry.

Then, all of a sudden, he let go and I flopped to the floor. I wasn't unconscious but I couldn't control my body. I heard him walk away and laugh. I couldn't see straight but I was aware of my surroundings. Out of no where, I heard footsteps and I thought it was Dan coming back and my whole body went numb.

"Peaches!" Riley came running over to me. "Oh my god! You're neck is purple!" She looked at me in horror. "Answer me Maya. You gotta respond" I felt my face get wet from her tears.

I tried to respond "L-L-Lucas" I said softly. "Get-t h-huckle-huckleberry, I n-need him-m " I instructed Riley. She sniffled and muttered and incoherent response. I heard her pull out her phone and dial his number.

"Lucas, come out from the councillors office" she said sternly. "It's important" she kept telling him. "Yes more important than that!" She yelled. "It's Maya" is all it took for the line to go dead and I could feel the ground shaking beneath me. His loud footsteps could be heard from miles away. "Lucas!" Riley shouted. Within seconds I felt another body next to me.

"Oh my god, Maya. You're neck" he cradled my head in his hands. "He did this, I know he did this. I'm going to kill him" I remembered Daniel's threat to hurt Lucas. As he went to stand up, I grabbed his hand.

"S-stay" I croaked. My eyes drifted open ever so slightly. "Don't l-leave me, heehaw-w" I searched around for his eyes. I locked my gaze on them and smiled slightly. "P-p-please don't g-g-go"

"Im not going anywhere, pancakes" he smiled back and held my hand tighter. Riley ran off to get Farkle and a teacher. We sat there for a couple minutes, I stared at the pretty boy to my right as he mindlessly played with my fingers. He turned his head to look at me and saw me looking so he stopped what he was doing.

I groaned. "Why'd you stop? It tickled" my voice was going back to normal. He chuckled at me and started playing with my fingers again. I saw Riley coming down the hall with Farkle.

"Mrs Kossal is coming but she has to find someone to watch the students who are taking their exam this lunch, so she could be a while" Riley explains to Lucas who simply nodded. She crouched down and examined my injury. "Her neck is still purple and swollen. Peaches, do you need anything?" Riley questioned.

"Water would be good" I tell her and she grabbed Farkle's hand and walked to the cafeteria. I start to feel the pain of my neck and realise it's my position that's effecting me. I turn my body in slow motion, with Lucas guiding me, so that my head is resting on his lap. He starts stroking my head and I start to feel my eyes close.

"You gotta stay awake shortstack" he says in a hushed voice.

"Then don't play with my hair huckleberry" I retort, matching his quiet volume. He chuckles at my response but doesn't stop and I'm glad. I feel his breath on my face as he leans down to kiss my forehead.

A smile absentmindedly drifts onto my face and I try to snuggle into his lap without effecting my neck. He comes closer to my ear and whispers "It's gonna be okay, it's all gonna be okay" I was seriously starting to doubt that statement.

A/N: I wrote this at 2am so my apologies if it's not that good?


	4. Chapter Four

I woke up with an impressive pain shooting through my neck. I looked around and the first person I thought of was Daniel with his hands around my neck. I winced at the thought. I tried to sit it up slowly, gasping in pain. "ahh, fuck" I kept repeating until I heard footsteps frantically running towards me. I held my breath, praying it wasn't Daniel. the door opened and I squeezed my eyes tightly closed.

"pancakes?" I let out my breath and opened my eyes to see Lucas. I nearly choked on air at the sight of him in my mothers apron.

"Oh my god, what are you wearing?" I threw my head back in laughter. "Ow ow" I soothed my neck and took in my surroundings. "Wait" I questioned. "When did I get home?"

I glanced at the clock, 1:30. "You passed out and I had to carry you to the nurses office" Lucas chimed in. I looked over at him to see that he'd shoved his hands in his pickets awkwardly.

"You didn't answer my question" I raised an eyebrow. "Why're you wearing my mothers apron, huckleberry?" I smirked. He didn't look terrible.

"Oh, well.. ya see.." He mumbled incoherent thoughts, trying to come up with an explanation. "You were asleep and I didn't wanna leave you alone so I stayed and I got hungry and then I thought you'd be hungry and I just wanted to-"

"You made me food?" I questioned with a half smile. He nodded very fast and vigorously. "Then why isn't it in my hands?" I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well that's 'cause I haven't started yet" he smirked and took a step towards the bed. He was inching forward very slightly with every word he said.

"Good" I said simply. I lay back down slowly and scooted over closer to the wall. I patted the place next to me, completely forgetting about Daniel's threat.

He lay down next to me and we both just lay there, staring at the ceiling. He put his hand at his side and I saw my perfect opportunity. I moved my hand from my neck to my stomach. I kept it there for a few seconds and then let out a huge sigh and moved my hand opposite his, so hat our knuckles were grazing each other's.

He moved his pinky slightly to hit mine and I smiled and moved mine so they interlocked. It was nice. It was natural. Without warning, his hand engulfed mine and he turned on his side to face me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, moving around so much as if they were looking for an opening. He started playing with my hand and I couldn't have thought of a moment better.

"Still hungry?" He questioned with a raised brow.

I slowly turned on my side to face him and said "no, I'm perfectly happy with this moment" I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel his gaze on me and I was tempted to open my eyes and laugh. Instead I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. His scent clogged my nose and I sighed in relief.

"Hey Maya?" Lucas asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, heehaw?" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"I think I'm in-"

"Don't" I interrupted. "Don't ruin the moment with feelings. Let's just enjoy it, please" I looked up at him glossy eyes. He grazed his hand over my bruised neck and then trailed it down my arm which made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. His hand finally reached mine and he kissed it.

"I'm sorry" was all i said and he kissed my hand again to let me know that none of this was my fault.

Sorry for the late update, had a lot of studying to catch up on!


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had exams and I've only just got around to finishing this chapter today! I can assure you it will now be on a semi-regular update! Hope you like this chapter and sorry it's so short!**

"Maya, you gotta wake up" I heard Lucas say to me. I was still laying on top of him, restricting him from getting up. "Maya, please wake up. We have to go to school" he said in a pleading tone. School meant Daniel and I don't think I could handle seeing him. An idea sparked in my brain and I smirked.

"Five more minutes baby" I turned a little so that my lips were pushed against his neck. I felt his whole body tense and my smirk grew. He tried to turn but I sat up and straddled him.

"Don't hurt your neck" he warned. My eyes were still closed and I shuffled my body down so my head was laying on his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around my body and I was so content.

"Let's have a day off baby, I think we deserve it" I kissed his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelt so good for just waking up. I probably smelled like morning breath and BO. He clearly didn't care because his hands were moving down further and further. Dan's voice was ringing in my head and I knew I had to do something about it.

"Lucas, we're friends. Right?" I said and sat up slowly, looking him in the eye. He stopped moving his hands and stared right back up at me.

"Friends?" He looked at me with a questioning expression. "You think we're friends?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have a friend like you" I responded with a friendly smile. He looked disappointed and I tried to hide the guilt that was threatening to mask over my face. I want him, so bad. I want him to shower me with kisses and I want to wake up next to him everyday. I stopped my train of thought. I have three options.

Option 1: tell Lucas. He would protect me from Dan but I know Dan would get in his head and mess up his game which could result in Lucas getting hurt. Not an option.

Option 2: tell Riley. She would comfort me and give me good advice about what to do but I know she'd tell Lucas and then that scenario would end the same as the first one however this time Riley could be in danger too. Not an option.

Option 3: tell no one. This way I can figure how to get rid of Dan on my own and no one will get hurt. Except maybe me, but who cares about me anyway? I'll be fine. I always am.


	6. Authors Note

**so basically I had to get my phone re-booted and I lost all of my upcoming chapters and I've spent 3 weeks trying to find them. I know I said that I would update more often but I couldn't because of the whole "phone losing everything I have" situation. idk if you guys want me to continue this but if you do, review this and tell me if I should continue this or start a new story. thank you guyssss ️**


	7. Chapter Six

A couple of weeks had passed since mine and Lucas' interaction. We hadn't really spoke much because of how awkward it had gotten. I thought I could do this, ya know? I thought I'd be fine if we didn't talk and if we didn't occasionally have a flirt. I was so wrong. I had never felt worse. I've been trying to get his attention: waving, texting, I sent him notes in class. Nothing. He couldn't even look a me and that hurt more than ever. It had taken me so much time to realise my feelings for him and now that I have, I can't do anything about it. So here I am, stood in front of my locker on a Monday morning, feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey you" I suddenly heard a voice say from behind me. I felt beads of sweat rolling down from my forehead and my head began to spin. He snaked his arms around me and I felt like I was going to vomit. His presence made me uneasy and I was so unsure about how I'd be able to cope with this for god knows how long. "You gonna give me a morning kiss?" he whispered into my ear. I could feel the smirk on his face growing wider.

I turned around and smiled politely. I could feel all eyes on our exchange. Rumours got around about what Dan did to me, practically the whole school knew about it. I looked back at Dan and smiled uncomfortably. His facial expressions made my stomach churn. I kissed him, reluctantly. The texture of his lips made me queasy. i pulled away as quickly as he would let me. I heard gasps and whispers and I wanted to run away from it all. I looked around, I saw Missy looking appalled at what she was witnessing. I saw Riley with Farkle, they looked disappointed and terrified at the same time. I turned more and saw Lucas walking towards me. I dug my nails into my hand in suspense. Suddenly he turned at the last minute and headed towards Farkle. He looked eerily calm, which put me on even more edge.

"So baby," Dan started, "do you wanna come over tonight?" He looked directly into my eyes, mentally torturing me. "Umm.." I hesitated. He put his hand round my waist and my nails dug further into my skin. I heard the whispers of people who were waiting for my response. "Maya, baby" Dan said, his grip on my waist tightening to the point where I knew there would be a bruise. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, I saw Lucas. He looked straight at me, burning holes into my eye sockets. He shook his head and I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes. He knew I was going to cry and he couldn't do anything other than walk away, and thats what he did.

"Maya?!" Dan shouted, making everyone turn around, my nails pierced my skin and i felt the slightest bit of blood trickle down my fingers. "Yeah sure, I'll see you tonight" I pulled out of his tight grasp and walked away, tears trickling down my cheek. I walked into History class thinking only of the awful events that have to come.


End file.
